borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 Duping Pearls for these Items
I will dupe you the tsunami,bessie,serpen,aries,jackal,ironclad,avenger, and orion. These are the items i need, if you have any of them i'll dupe any items you want because i really want the items listen below. - ANY SHIELD/ capacity 3000+ - Serpens/ Damage 350+ / Fire Rate 10+ / NO SCOPE - X4 Corrosive Shotgun/ Damage 1000+/ Fire Rate 2+/ NO SCOPE - X2+ Electric Shotgun/ Damage 1000+/ Fire Rate 2+/ NO SCOPE - X3+ Incendiary Shotgun/ Damage 1000+/ Fire Rate 2+/ NO SCOPE - Sledge's Shotgun/ Damage 2000+/ NO SCOPE - Commando Class Mod/ 75%-80% Fire Rate/ +4 Scattershot/ +3 Defense/ +3 Quick Charge/ +22 Shotgun Ammo Regeneration or +42% Shotgun Damage - Lvl 6 Explosive Artifact (Roland) - Jackal/ Damage 1000+/ Fire Rate 1.8+ PSN is MINI_JACKIE_CHAN sent messages and friend request MINI JACKIE CHAN I have an Orion with 755 / 93.6 / 2.7 / 15 clip / x3 shock, wanna dupe? my psn is as3t1a Hey mini its toma. I didnt know u actually had pearls... well i will dupe u a aries, chopper, orion, and i have a serpens with 407 dmg and a 8.8 fire rate... Send me a message if u wanna dupe I have an Orion 828DMG - 93.6ACC- 2.7FR - 11MAG - 4SHOCK - 2.4ZOOM that I will Dupe. PS3 - x-KingMidas-x @ kingmidas what's the lvl? @ toma yeah i'll dupe....i'll be on thursday night and anytime on friday and the weekend MINI JACKIE CHAN 20:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN @MINI: I got a serpens, aries, and orion that you want. "Wrecked" ok we gotta do some duping tomorrow lol....and some crawmerax looting MINI JACKIE CHAN 01:28, March 12, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN yeah we def do. just msg me tomorrow. "Wrecked" I'll dupe you my Soldier Class Mod that has a +42% Magazine Size and a +25 Team Ammo Regeneration along with several Skill increases. My PSN is Pwnage19 Pwnage19 20:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) sent me friend's request and we'll dupe PSN MINI_JACKIE_CHAN MINI JACKIE CHAN 00:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN x-KingMidas-x - check the following link to my list of weapons for trade http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=101483 @king i'll dupe tsunami,aries,serpen, and bessie i think have better stats than yours...if you dupe me the double/desert anarchy...impenetrable ironclad...orion...skullmasher...avenger...jackal...and static butcher @King: I have a Rose Level 61, 1614 Capacity, 478 Recharge. I'd be interested in the Scoped Stalker, and the 411x6 Skullmasher. GT is Cio-Met35. I-Am-Borderlands 22:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) @Mini - the jackal is gone. I'd like to know the stats on the Tsunami, Aries, Serpen, and Bessie please. x-KingMidas-x @I-Am-Borderlands - ok I'll send you an invite later today when I get off work. x-KingMidas-x @king i don't know the stats because i'm not on my ps3 right now but i'm pretty sure they were better than the ones in your shop....send me a friend's invite and you can compare them...btw i only dupe and i-am-borderlands is my friend and i duped him my stuff so you might already have what i have if he you duped with him MINI JACKIE CHAN 19:16, March 19, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN